


Lucky Loot

by Pebblesinthelake



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe- Space Pirates, Bucky loves his tragic blonds, Clint Baron is a disaster, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 16:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22719040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pebblesinthelake/pseuds/Pebblesinthelake
Summary: Bucky and Clint traverse the galaxy raiding Hydra ships and outposts. On one particular excursion they happen to find more than they were looking for.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 10
Kudos: 37
Collections: Winterhawk Valentine's Day 2020 Blind Date Exchange





	Lucky Loot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ginnyvos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnyvos/gifts).



> Happy Valentine's Day @ginnyvos! I hope you enjoy this!

Bucky reread the brief for the third time and felt the familiar flare of anxiety. Three years, three wonderful years, had passed since the man had been under Hydra’s control, and yet he didn’t think the knee jerk reaction would ever disappear. No one could deny the massive improvements Bucky had made since leaving the torture and brainwashing. So rather than having a full blown panic attack as he would have even two years ago, Bucky just felt some twisting in his stomach and a little tightness in his chest.

Clint accepted the tablet back and scrutinized his husband. Sure that the other man’s thoughts were mirroring his own, Bucky cast around for something to say. This man had been with the ex-assassin through his whole recovery, had witnessed the worst of it up close and personal. Bucky was thankful everyday to have Clint in his life, but he knew the man would always be worried about his well being, physical or otherwise. 

“You can stay on the ship, y’know?”

Concern was written plainly across the man’s face. But Bucky was done letting anxiety control his life, besides revenge on the assholes that tried to destroy him was always a good motive. Raiding Hydra ships and bases all over the galaxy to steal their cargo probably wasn’t going to solve his problems but it sure did make him happy.

“No, I’m going with you. You can’t stop me!”

“Well maybe not physically,” Clint conceded, “but I’m sure I could find a way.”

Bucky let himself be pulled into the other man and wrapped his arms around him. Sinking in to the feeling of warmth and security that the larger man provided. Clint rested his chin on top of Bucky's head and gave him a gentle squeeze.

“You know I never want you to put yourself in a position that bothers you or makes you uncomfortable, right?” Clint added more seriously. “You could always go visit Steve, and I’ll join you after I wrap this up.”

Thinking about his childhood best friend brought a smile to Bucky’s face. It had been a few months since they had seen one another face to face, but Bucky would never leave his husband to his own devices. At least Steve had Sam looking out for him now. If Clint was left alone there was no telling what he would get himself into.

“How about we both go see him together after this raid? I’m coming with you though.”

“Well then we should probably get ready, we should cross paths with the ship in about an hour and a half.”

\--------------

The crew of _The Purple Hind_ , Clint’s spaceship, was like a well oiled machine. They had disabled and infiltrated hundreds of enemy ships. With all the experience, they rendered the ship useless and filed into the corridors and command areas in a matter of minutes.

Entering the bridge, Bucky performed a quick sweep to ensure there were no immediate threats. Satisfied that he and his people were safe, he adopted a more relaxed stance and looked to Clint. At heart the man would always be a performer. Clint held his arms out in front of him and inhaled a huge breath as if he were preparing to make some grand speech.

“Behold, I am the Dread Space Pirate Clint!”

Muffled laughter broke out around the room from members of their crew while the Hydra henchmen just looked bewildered. Face morphing into something indignant, Clint looked around the room spluttering.

“Literally no one calls you that, doll.” Bucky supplied faux helpfully.

Clint seemed to recover rather quickly, simply tossing a look over his shoulder and whisper-shouting, “Hush babe, just let a guy dream.” As he was turning around to continue his speech there was a commotion down the corridor. All of the Hydra crew took this as a cue to begin fighting and similar sounds could be heard throughout the ship.

Bucky and Clint ducked toward each other, taking out a few bad guys on the way. They met and moved towards the door, covering one another.

“Alright, let’s do this for real. I’ll you meet back on the ship,” Clint said as he pressed a quick kiss to Bucky’s lips. 

\--------------

As one of the first back on _The Purple Hind_ , Bucky was doing a headcount of the returning crew members when he saw Clint limping toward him. The ‘Dread Space Pirate’ was covered in blood with a black eye and cuts all over his face. He was carrying a bundle of red and gold, faint whimpers coming from it.

“Okay, I know this looks bad. But most of it isn’t my blood. Besides I had to do something, they were abusing this poor little guy!”

“You’re damn right it looks bad! Come on, we’re going to medbay right now!” Bucky ordered. He stared at his husband until the man slowly began walking trying his hardest not to jostle the animal in his arms. 

Clint turned slightly and began another protest, “But what about dog?”

“I’m sure someone in medical can take a look at him.”

The two men continued walking and Bucky let out a sigh. How did this always happen to him? Did he have some homing beacon that just attracted overly righteous tragic blonds? Why did they always find him, and why did he always get so attached? Looking at the man shuffling along in front of him, Bucky knew the how and why didn’t matter. All that mattered was that he loved this man and would follow him to the end of the universe stealing from Hydra and patching each other up along the way.

They quickly arrived at their destination and as Bucky had predicted, there was someone that took the dog from Clint’s arms and began fixing it up. Fortunately, Clint had only a few injuries that needed to be addressed, even if there were many that didn’t need medical attention. While the nurses splinted Clint’s pinky and wrapped a few of his toes, he began to tell Bucky what had happened.

Apparently, Clint had been exploring the Hydra ship looking for more cargo when he happened upon two goons taunting and kicking the dog. Because the man would never stand to see anything abused, take Bucky for example, and because he loved animals, especially dogs Clint had intervened. It was during the resulting fight that he had received most of his injuries, but he managed to subdue the goons and take the pup.

“Excuse me, sir. The canine has sustained quite a few injuries, several ribs are broken and there is a large gash on his flank. He is also missing an eye, though that appears to be an old loss. He should, however, make a full recovery. What would you like us to do with him once he has healed?”

At this Clint turned the biggest pair of puppy dog eye he could manage on Bucky.

“Can we keep him, Buck? Please!”

Bucky glanced between his husband and the battered golden mutt laying on an exam table. He heaved a put upon sign, mostly for effect.

“Fine, but you need to come up with a name.” He finally said, after all, what was one more tragic blond in his life? 

**Author's Note:**

> I am a huge history nerd so the idea for Pirate!Clint is loosely based on Sir Francis Drake, a "pirate" who made life very difficult for the Spanish settlers in the New World, As a result he was knighted by the Queen of England. I really enjoyed writing this and I am considering turning it into a series, delving into Clint and Bucky's pasts. Let me know what you think and if you would like to read more space pirate adventures.


End file.
